The administrative core will provide a management plan to coordinate the whole ?FluOMICS, The NEXT Generation? consortium by 1) the establishment of an organizational structure centered around an Executive Committee responsible for monitoring overall program progress and making decisions on staffing plans, allocation of resources, scientific core usage and other policies; 2) the coordination of conference calls and of annual meetings between the PIs, selected key personnel, the Steering Committee and NIAID; 3) assisting the members of this consortium in reagents and data sharing, manuscript preparations, public release of data and submission of annual progress reports to the NIH; and 4) providing training opportunities in Systems Biology for the infection disease scientist. The Core Director has expertise in the coordination of program projects and big consortiums, as he is the Director of one of the NIAID Centers of Excellence of Influenza Research and Surveillance. Moreover, he has been successfully coordinating the previous FluOMICS consortium that generated the preliminary data for this application. The ?FluOMICS, The NEXT Generation? proposal complements and does not overlap with the Center of Excellence, as the influenza center does not include the use of a systems biology approach in its research agenda. The Core Co-Director is in charge of the training program to be implemented in years 2 to 5 and he has past experience in organizing training for students in systems biology approaches.